Hyacinths and Roses
by The Symbol of Faith
Summary: A simple heist stake-out turns out extremely weird when Kudo Shinichi starts flirting with him. Unfortunately for Kaito, Shinichi is one oblivious duck and this particular misunderstanding was going to definitely end in a disaster. (Or not?). ShinKai/KaiShin.


**AN: To those who're wondering if they've read this before - probably, if you follow me on AO3 (TheWaterGoddess). I'm simply cross-posting here a little late... because, tbh, I'd nearly forgotten lol.**

**enjoy~**

**.**

Warning: Rated M. Somewhat explicit, thus. We're definitely going to get close and personal with the male genital organs here. Those are uncomfortable, stay away. NOT a PWP though! Bisexual!Kaito. Demisexual!Shinichi. Post-Conan!Shinichi.

.

Notes: To those who are wondering – Hyacinths symbolize 'sorry' or 'apologies' and we all know what a Rose stands for, right? :D

.

"Dialogues"

_'Thoughts'_

.

* * *

Hyacinths and Roses

* * *

.

Kaito felt eyes on him again – so, okay, he was smartly dressed and not heavily disguised and thus exuded a great deal of sexual appeal – but he was also pretty sure that he was _not _giving out any "available" vibes. To top it all, it was the same guy since the last half hour who was staring at him – he just wished the guy would make a move and get rejected quickly. It was creeping him out now… a _bit _.

He'd expected to be stared at by guys – he _was _in a gay bar – but not tonight. Not right now; he was here for a different reason.

How'd he get here? Ah yes, the jewel.

Kaito had planned on keeping this heist a bit low-profile. The bar owner had suddenly gone from pauper to prince overnight when his wealthy uncle from the America passed away last month. Anyone could see though; how close the nephew was to his benefactor. The man was grieving and the only reason the bar was still open was because of its specific clientele. It was a gay bar; not highly advertised but definitely known in the right circles.

Kaito had heard of the man's unfortunately beneficial circumstances through his university friend, he'd confided to Kaito that the man might close the bar down due to the unexpected windfall – it was quite disheartening for him, since it was a place where he could enjoy himself without getting any judgemental stares – but the owner had thankfully decided to stay open.

In addition, the man had mounted all of his uncle's knick-knacks on a shelf – which now had an installed burglar-alarm and secure lock – one of which was a miniature grandfather clock. What made that particular item unique was the pendulum that had a studded jewel embedded in it. Probably the man had not had it verified by a jeweller, probably he had, but what mattered was that it was still displayed publicly and Kaito wanted to get his hands on it.

Today was a full moon night – he could quickly hold it up to the moon and be done with it. No need to make a spectacle of it when the owner was mourning.

_'He's looking at me again,' _Kaito sighed.

Just when the magician thought the stranger would turn away, back to his drink – incidentally the only one so far – he got up. The man was young, somewhere in his twenties probably, quite fit and lean and – _damn! _

_'Kudo-freaking-Shinichi! _' Kaito panicked, _'Did he recognise me? How? I'm in a disguise! Well, not a complete one... just my hair and lots of makeup... Shit! Oh no, oh no... Why is he coming here? Nonono…' _

Shinichi walked, no – _glided _towards him, looking for all the world like he was the showstopper of a fashion show – Kaito grimaced at his own words; really, a thief and a detective? He should wake up from his dreams.

_'Get up, Kaito, get up from this barstool and walk off now, _' he urged himself.

Shinichi sat down next to him – too late now – and quite purposefully angled his body towards him. Kaito gulped nervously, holding his glass of a simple soda water to disguise the motion.

"Hey," Shinichi smiled, a simple let's-get-to-know-each-other kind of smile.

Kaito relaxed, _'Okay, so this was maybe not him recognising me as KID. He just seems to be genuinely interested,' _Kaito internally frowned after that thought; did that mean the detective found his disguise attractive? Then, startled, _'WAIT! He's gay?! What happened to Mouri-chan?' _

Before Kaito's thoughts could derail further, the other man leaned forward, "I saw you over from my table…thought maybe you could help me out?"

His voice had lowered at the end, managing to sound deep and sensual. A shiver ran down Kaito's spine – that was a delicious notion and he'd have said yes in a heartbeat if it wasn't for the fact that, a) he was here in disguise and b) for a heist.

The heist came second because he could always reschedule and one did not get offers to get intimate with Kudo "Heisei Holmes" Shinichi every other day…but not when he was – not when he was someone _other _than Kuroba Kaito. If the Meitantei was here, in a gay bar, then it meant that Kaito's advances may be taken favourably. It also meant that his secret as KID could get exposed if he got too close – but he'd sort of blindsided that piece of information.

Either way, he'd have to turn Shinichi down. The one opportunity to shack up with him…but, it was for the best. And vital to his sanity. And emotional welfare. Yes. That. _Dammit _, just tell him no!

"Sorry, gorgeous," Kaito laughed in his best I'm-flattered-but-uninterested voice, "No can do this time."

"Really?" Shinichi murmured softly, leaning further in and Kaito tensed, not expecting this advancement. Kudo always seemed like a guy who would back away when refused by a potential partner – at least when the 'partner' in question was veritable stranger.

"You've been here for the last hour," Shinichi completely in his personal bubble now, though still a respectable six inches away from his face to not cross the boundary into "too cosy".

"Since then, your attention is divided between the bartender – also the owner, so you're possibly thinking of his recently departed uncle, perhaps you're sympathetic – similar experience? Or you wish to buy the establishment since his plans of selling had been announced a few weeks ago… No, dress-sense is casual. Not from great money clearly, so the former."

Kaito scowled behind his poker face. Only Kudo-tantei could spout a person's life-story in an attempt to pick them up at a bar. Honestly! It would have been endearing usually, if not for the fact that he'd inadvertently stumbled into the 'dead relative' part. Kaito hadn't realised he'd been looking at the owner sympathetically.

"Also," Shinichi straightened up a bit, Kaito tried not to sigh audibly, "you're not drinking. This is soda water –" Kaito abruptly realised that he'd only leaned in to sniff his drink and his heart dropped into his stomach, "– so not a recent death. You're alone, too. Not waiting for any sort of companion, at least not one that would be an hour late."

Remembering Hakuba who was completely anal about time and punctuality, and Aoko who hated to be kept waiting or to do the same to another, Kaito quirked his lips upwards.

"You're free. You just came for a night out, to see the uncle's impressive collection probably? Yes…but not just that, is it? There'd be nothing wrong with a drink or two then – you see something of interest among it. You've visited before, then, and have come a second time. To admire it?"

Kaito didn't like where this was going anymore, "See, man. That's enough." Narrowing his eyes to add to the stern effect, he continued, "I don't like this. You need to mind your own business. Stop poking your nose into my stuff. That's personal. I said no, didn't I? Take it like a good sport."

Shinichi shifted, his mouth pinching and Kaito felt a brief pang of guilt – poor guy was more of a detective-nerd than any other. So much like Hakuba, in fact. Sometimes he thought that only reason he liked Shinichi more than his sometimes-friend, sometimes-rival was that Kudo didn't care for thieves as much as Hakuba. More often than not, even dismissive of them.

It would have stung Kaito to be thus slighted till he realised that the only reason he occasionally showed up at his heists – at least those challenged by Suzuki Jirokichi – was because of the chance to extend his mental capabilities in a relatively less risky crime scene. And the fact that he'd helped him out a great deal with his plan of vengeance against the men who'd murdered his father by taking down the entire organisation. Not that the detective knew that, of course…

Thinking that he'd finally deterred Shinichi, Kaito turned away from him, concentrating almost excessively at his drink. He heard the stool scrape against the floor even above the music playing – metal? Yup – and he relaxed his hold on the glass. The next second, a hand grasped his elbow and he was pulled up bodily from his seat.

Kaito yelped softly, eyes wide and livid as he turned towards Shinichi, expletives on the tip of the tongue – _and Shinichi was directly in his face _. So close that Kaito could make out the beads of perspiration on his nose, even under all the flashy lighting.

Then he was pulled away to a corner of the bar, back colliding with the cool marble tiles and Shinichi's mouth descended upon his – white hot fury flooding his veins at the disrespect he was being shown, which collided with his body's instinctual response of getting aroused, because he was being kissed (rather skillfully, at that; he felt jealous for a moment, wondering about past lovers). Kissed by the man he'd been having wet dreams about and it was bloody fantastic! His first, and only thought, was _– thank goodness I'm not wearing a silicone mask! _

Then he drowned into the embrace of their lips.

Five seconds, ten seconds, twenty…and the man finally pulled away for air, Kaito equally breathless. He was suddenly aware of their positions – Kaito's hand had moved up to grasp at Shinichi's hair without his knowledge, the other curled around his nape, blunt fingernails digging into skin. His breath was ragged and vision hazy; and he was all too aware of his problem down south now that his brain had cleared up a bit.

Then he got a good look at Shinichi's face.

It was calm. No, in fact, it was his 'looking for clues' face, or the 'I'm thinking, so shut up' face. His hands had stayed quite respectfully on his back, holding him close but not tight. His eyes were looking directly into Kaito's, but his attention was definitely elsewhere. If he hadn't been panting, inhaling deeply through his mouth, one would hardly think he been engaging in the act of kissing mere moments ago!

Kaito's hand dropped down from his hair in disappointment and a great deal of confusion. His gaze darted away from expressive blue eyes, which were now looking at him with slight guilt.

"Sorry."

Kaito grit his teeth – he wanted to ask _why _, why he was dragged here, into a shadowed portion of the bar, with the clear intention of doing _it _– yet the man was completely uninterested. A quick look at the detective's trousers showed that he was unaffected too. Completely. This was not only embarrassing, but also insulting.

"I didn't mean to force you," Shinichi continued, voice low and apologetic, "but I hoped you'd help me out. I did ask, you know, and hoped you'd understand."

Understand? _Understand?! _What in the world was he talking about? Kaito opened his mouth to ask, when he was cut off –

"You'd always helped when I'd asked before," Shinichi looked sheepish, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, but I knew you would understand…"

And suddenly it was clear to Kaito. His first guess had been right – the detective _had _recognized him! And the deduction – the bloody _deduction _, all those insinuations to the dead uncle's possessions! Kudo had been trying to say that he knew Kaito was KID in disguise! No wonder the man had looked hurt when Kaito had "rejected" him; he'd thought that Kaito would be willing to 'lend him a hand', that he'd understood the situation. Well, if not then, he certainly did now.

Kaito took in a deep breath. _Focus _, he told himself. Meitantei wouldn't seek his help in a bar, of all places, if the situation wasn't urgent. He pushed his dejected feelings behind for the moment.

"You got my attention, Meitantei," Kaito said smoothly, falling into the KID persona and Shinichi looked momentarily relieved. Kaito decided not to reveal the fact that he'd actually thought Shinichi found him attractive and wanted a shag. He'd been embarrassed enough in the last ten minutes. "What sort of case is it that you couldn't leave me alone on a heist night?"

The dark-haired detective flashed him a smile, recognizing the unspoken message that Kaito had agreed to help, and tightened the hands looped around him. Kaito dearly wished he wouldn't do that, they were too close for comfort already. The wish went unanswered when he leaned in again, mouth going to his ear, "Look over my shoulder. With _discretion _."

Kaito rolled his eyes at the un-needed emphasis, and taking advantage of the position, tugged his hair in reprimand. And also, a bit of revenge; all this coziness was not going good for his rising lust, what he wanted to do, pushed up so close to the man, was definitely not wanted right now. The soft grunt of pain Shinichi released had him grinning.

"Yeah, who am I looking at?"

"Two tables across from where I was seated."

Kaito now understood why Shinichi had chosen this niche – it was nicely hidden with a pillar on one side, the wall on the other; the shadows casted from the overhead projection of marble slab where a huge speaker box was perched hid them well; at the same time, it gave them perfect view of the entrance to the far right and the row of tables where Shinichi had first been sitting.

They could still be seen, of course, but not unless someone paid them real close attention.

"Lean, tall guy – the one with the moustache?"

"Yes," Shinichi breathed again, moving even more closer now, "Also, you see it in my ear, right?"

Kaito hadn't before, with his now longer hair covering it, and being a bit too occupied with his mouth to give a damn, but he could now. What looked like a flesh-coloured, wireless earphone had been pressed into the cavity, the supporting ridge curled around the pinna of his ear.

"Ah," Kaito said, "important then, if the police are having your back."

"And dangerous. Will you help?"

Kaito had an idea what "help" constituted of and was strangely reluctant now that he knew Shinichi wasn't actually interested…and they'd be heard. Well, okay, not so much the second, considering his slight streak of exhibitionism.

"Not without information." Kaito replied, wondering if the device was on, if the police knew whose help Kudo was asking for or did they just think that he'd coincidentally met a 'friend' whom he'd pulled into this? The man had to be important, and as Kudo said, dangerous, if they were willing to involve a random civilian to keep up this act.

"Human trafficking," Shinichi said, moving away from his ear to slot their mouths together – Kaito responded eagerly, then pulled back, eyebrow raised. "Okay, okay! So we've been after the guy for a while. Figured out he's somewhat of a regular here; comes once every other month to…ah, get 'laid'. We've been taking turns to stake this place out."

As he spoke, his hands finally started moving, giving the illusion to anyone watching that the detective was feeling him up. Which he was, but with the completely wrong intention. Kaito had never felt foreplay to be so clinical and couldn't help getting disappointed – this was going to be probably his only time with the genius investigator and it would be entirely impersonal for the man.

"Today was my turn; I got lucky. Unfortunately, he got curious as to my lack of activity. I had do something before he got wind of it. We need to get this guy, do you understand? He's pretty high up on the ladder – and this is the perfect chance."

Kaito nodded. Human trafficking – that branch of crime was dangerous in itself, in addition to being disgusting; he didn't want to know what else Shinichi had gotten up to, to dismantle this gang. Whatever dangers he'd been throwing himself in, at least this time was probably tame – just pretend to have sex with a random stranger so that Mr Bad Guy didn't get wind of them.

"Didn't he see me turn you down though?" Kaito asked, fisting his hands in his hair again, pulling him closer, slipping a leg between Shinichi's – just to make the act more realistic! Not anything else, no!

_'Ah, damn it!' _Kaito thought as they went back to sucking each other's faces, _'This is better than nothing. I'll take this one time with him and enjoy it as much as I can.' _

They parted, "No, I covered you with my body when I pulled you up. He probably didn't even see your face when I forced you to follow me – you're safe." He shifted guiltily here, "You're not in disguise, though, and he's definitely seen you here, though we're mostly hidden –"

"Geez, Meitantei," Kaito chuckled fondly at the concern lacing his words – this was why he liked him, he remembered, "Calm down! Just because I've not donned a mask, doesn't mean that my makeup is not up to par. Besides, you will catch him, won't you?"

Shinichi's hands tightened around him again as his head bobbed jerkily, "Yes. I – of course, we will."

"Good. Now, what do I have to do?"

Shinichi paused here, "Just…go with the flow. We have to wait for him to leave – we couldn't see how he arrived, so we'll follow him back – either to the base, or at least his own personal hide-out. What we basically need, is time. He's got a…er, reserved room upstairs."

"He calls in a prostitute?" Kaito asked, a little breathless.

Shinichi had finally pushed him back into the wall, looking like a man controlled by his libido as he began humping against him. Painfully ignoring that Shinichi still wasn't hard, Kaito had closed his eyes at that, he concentrated on the thigh between his legs, rubbing into his erection, with surprisingly firm and regular motions, steadily making his arousal throb with desire.

"Yes," came Shinichi's voice finally, and was it Kaito's imagination or was it slightly strained?

"Doesn't trust a random stranger, I suppose, since it's the same sex worker every time, according to the bouncers. We just need to be here till the man comes and he leaves for upstairs." The detective pressed an open-mouthed kiss at his jaw, lightly sucking and laving at the skin there, "I know how well you can divide your attention – you're perfect for this role. So keep looking to make sure he's there, tell me the moment he leaves."

"Yeah, okay," Kaito moaned – and honestly, could he debase himself further? What would Shinichi be thinking at his actions? The man was probably straight, with how unaffected he was. But the magician could hardly help it – he was basically rutting himself against the man he'd been lusting after, he couldn't be blamed for his responses. Later, he imagined, would come the shame. This was not for entertainment, but for work, and yet… He'd surely never be able to look him in the face again.

Kaito whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut and biting into Shinichi's shoulder, the fabric of his shirt trapped between his teeth. Impossibly, Shinichi slowed his movements, somehow sensing Kaito's inner turmoil, because he ran a hand soothingly up and down his side, the other going behind to cup his neck.

"It's okay, you know. It's okay," Shinichi whispered. It didn't help Kaito in the slightest. "I understand. It's not your fault, it's _not _. It's mine, really."

Unexpectedly, Kaito laughed at that; naturally Meitantei would take the blame. It was the way he was, though he really couldn't see why the fact that Shinichi couldn't get a boner was somehow his own fault. And not because Kaito was a guy.

"Please, stop. KI – Kaitou," Kaito startled before realizing the different inflection, Kudo was basically calling him 'thief', never knowing how close a homophone it was to his own name, "Relax. Enjoy yourself, I'd feel a bit mollified if this gave you pleasure, since I did spring this upon you."

Kaito exhaled, "Meitantei, you don't need to –"

"I want to. Please. I'm sorry, but – please…"

Kaito hesitated. This was not like any other 'help' he'd given the detective before. And it would change things between them – it already had. Shinichi was basically urging Kaito to satisfy his sexual needs, was offering to do so for him, because it was required for keeping the act and would be unfair for him to expect Kaito to remain unaffected.

Kaito didn't know what would happen later, but for now, he was too into this to deny. He couldn't, not without withdrawing his help to maintain cover and he wouldn't do that after knowing what was at stake.

"Okay."

Shinichi pressed closer at his agreement, kissing him again. Mouths slotted perfectly together, faces tilted just slightly for accommodation. Shinichi's tongue lapped at Kaito's lips and they briefly parted, breathing in quick gulps of air before they were back; Kaito nibbled, worrying Shinichi's lower lip between his teeth and the detective reciprocated by swiping his tongue into his mouth. It played with his tongue there, rolling against each other, pressing against Kaito's erogenous zones.

Shinichi's hands hand begun digging into his hips, a thumb moving inwards and downwards, sending the most pleasing sensations down his spine. The other hand groped his behind, kneading the flesh there and Kaito let out a moan.

"You're good at this." Kaito panted.

"The gluteus maximus is one of the erogenous zones in our body," Shinichi replied, sounding equally out of breath.

Kaito huffed in amusement, "Trust you to remember all that."

"It is useful information. Now, is he still there?"

The magician opened an eye to make sure their quarry was still in place – he was – before he went back to enjoy Shinichi's ministrations. His silence let Shinichi know the answer.

They were humping each other again – Kaito studiously ignored Shinichi's still soft cock – when the detective's hand travelled down his thigh. It rubbed circles in the flesh through his slacks, stroking firmly. It was as if Shinichi had memorized all the erogenous zones of the human body, his palm moved downwards, grasping his thigh and pulling it upwards. Kaito obliged, hooking it around his waist, and the hand was back. Caressing the skin peeking out beneath his shirt, he felt it move up his back.

Shinichi had now buried his face in his partner's neck, licking and biting at the skin there – one of his more sensitive spots, Kaito realized, giving out a groan. He let out a high pitched keen, hopefully lost in the blaring music, when the detective had pinched him behind the knee. It was surprisingly stimulating.

Kaito tugged at his hair, pulling him upwards for a kiss. Shinichi complied for a moment, before pulling back.

"Are you – are you alright with voyeurs?" Shinichi bit his lip.

"Are you serious? What the hell have we been doing all this time?"

"You're not exactly comfortable like this," Kaito knew he was indicating at his completely limp penis, "I will perform fellatio."

"Fella –? You're going to give me a blowjob," Kaito translated, incredulous at the term Shinichi had used. He swallowed, the thought of the dark hair between his legs, that warm mouth around him, surrounding him, engulfing his cock and the sweet suction of the wet cavern…the thought was extremely appealing.

Kaito knew Shinichi had meant it like a question, even though it hadn't been framed as one. But still, was Kaito okay with that? As tempting as the thought was, he didn't know how comfortable Shinichi would be doing it, even if he had offered. After all, all this was for the sake of the cas–

"Ah, it won't be necessary," Kaito heard himself say and Shinichi pulled away from where he was sucking on his pulse point, "Your man just went upstairs with a guy."

Shinichi pulled away completely at that and Kaito mourned the loss before pulling himself together, _'Oh, get over it! It's a good thing you didn't take this any further than it's already gone!' _

Shinichi was whispering into his ear piece by now, nodding every now and then. By the time Shinichi turned back to face him, Kaito had adjusted himself – he looked completely composed now, slouched back against the wall in a lazy posture. Totally unaffected, if one didn't count the still persistent hardness between his legs.

"Hey, um…" Shinichi floundered, running a hand through his hair, "Thanks, KID. Your help is…er...really appreciated."

Kaito merely nodded in reply. The words sounded a bit hollow to him, as if it had finally caught up to the detective that they'd been literally groping and sucking each other's faces only moments ago. Things were different between them already – Shinichi had never looked so hesitant while talking to him – and Kaito cursed this development. He'd have taken Meitantei behaving normally with him, than this one-time thing that hadn't even ended as he'd hoped.

"Uh, I'll see you later?"

Kaito gave a forced smile, "Sure, Meitantei. Just make yourself scarce for now, eh? No interfering in my heist."

Shinichi chuckled at that and it lifted his spirits to note that it was genuine. "Later, KID."

* * *

Last night was simultaneously the best and worst night of his life. Kaito flopped down onto his bed unceremoniously, not in a mood to get up to even brush his teeth. His morning breath couldn't be anymore foul than his mood, could it?

His phone pinged to notify him of a message and Kaito scowled as he saw Aoko's name. He was not interested right now. He doubted he would be able to maintain a poker face to fool her, and he had no intentions of telling her why he was so depressed.

_'Perhaps I should just stay in bed…' _Kaito sighed, pulling the comforter over him and rolling over. _'Yeah, that sounds ni–' _

_Tring! Tring! _

"Who the hell is it now?!" Kaito groaned. "At bloody nine in the morning...no consideration, really…"

He grumbled as he walked downstairs towards the door. A thought popped into his mind about changing out of his pajamas, but he found himself not caring about it.

"Yes?" Kaito threw the door open, "What is –"

"Uh…morning?" Kudo Shinichi smiled at him sheepishly, a bouquet of flowers in hand.

Kaito closed his gaping mouth shut – even if he tried to ask him who he was, pretending not to recognise him, he was pretty sure his expression had given the game up. So that left… _"How?" _

Kudo looked confused for a brief second, before his face cleared. "With all the clues yesterday, it wasn't so difficult to piece them together." He offered the flowers then, "Plus, you did look a bit startled when I called you 'Kaitou'."

Kaito gulped, _goddamn _, was it possible to fall anymore in love with the man who had just uncovered his illegal activities, but instead of presenting him with handcuffs, gave him flowers? Kaito blinked then, realising that the arrangement consisted of a bunch of hyacinths interspersed with yellow and pink roses. He raised an incredulous eyebrow at the detective – _was he fucking serious? _

He inhaled sharply, "Look, Meita–" he cut himself off, remembering he was out of costume, "–Kudo. Look, Kudo. I told you yesterday was fine, right? It meant nothing and –"

"No." Shinichi interjected, looking completely undeterred and only adding to Kaito's humiliation, "And I told you it was my fault, I told you I'd meet you later –"

"_ This _is what you meant by later?! For goodness sake, detective!"

"– I want to clear this up between us –"

"Consider it cleared; please leave!"

"–so may I come in?"

It was like Kudo had not been listening to a word Kaito had said. He growled, frustrated. Couldn't he leave him alone to get over this in private? Did he have to do this right now? But Kudo seemed persistent.

"Might as well come in," Kaito yanked the door open further. "Straight in, down the hallway. I'll be with you in a sec."

It had been the fastest changing and freshening up Kaito had possibly ever done, and upon returning to the living room, he found Shinichi browsing through the bookshelf. Kaito cleared his throat.

"So." Kaito frowned, "I'd offer you coffee, but I rather you get this over with and leave."

An apologetic look crossed Shinichi's face and Kaito suppressed the urge to tell him it was fine, that he was okay and he was perfectly willing to listen.

"I went home and thought back on yesterday," Shinichi began, delving right into the matter, "and came to the conclusion that you are attracted to me."

_Oh no _, he was not going to make this easy, was he? Kaito sucked in a harsh breath, before forcing himself to chortle, "Meitantei, what hot-blooded male doesn't get turned on with a bit of stimulation?"

"You thought I was hitting on you."

"I – _what?! _" Oh no, he could feel his face heat up. Stop, stop, _stop... _

"Back then, you really thought I was trying to hook up with you," Shinichi licked his lips, "And I was in the middle of the case, so I –"

"Kudo –"

"–so, I thought I'd ask you later – Will you go out with me?"

Kaito froze in disbelief. "_ What. _"

Shinichi walked towards him, an earnest expression on his face. Kaito suppressed the urge to back away, standing resolutely still.

"What's with this sudden question of going on a date?"

"You like me." Shinichi said factually. As if there was no doubt about it, no room to deny. "And I think there's a potential here –"

"No." Kaito raised his hand. "Stop right there. I'm not going to be your experiment. It was completely clear last night that you were not interested, I don't want a pity date. Leave now, Kudo, before you can insult me any further."

Shinichi narrowed his eyes, "At least give me a chance – I _do _care about you, I could grow to lo–"

"Stop."

Kudo stopped mercifully and Kaito closed his eyes. He couldn't believe this. What did Kudo think he was accomplishing by doing this?

"I'm not attracted to _anyone _right now."

"Didn't I tell you to _fucking sto _– what?" Kaito stared at the odd phrasing.

Shinichi repeated it, "I'm not attracted to anyone right now. Not male _or _female… actually, I am not usually attracted to people at all. Ran was the first and only till we separated. So…"

"Are you telling me you're, what, demisexual?" Kaito said, bewildered.

"I suppose that's the word for it." Shinichi said, shrugging nonchalantly. "Look, yesterday was good, I will admit to it. You make me feel good and kissing you felt good." Kaito's ears burned at that, even though Shinichi looked completely matter-of-fact while saying it. "And you apparently like me too. So, what's the harm in going on a date?"

Harm? _Harm? _What if – _when _– Shinichi decided they were not working out? This was only going to get his hopes up! He should say no. Refuse him. Be done with it. Tell him it was only a passing interest and see him out of the house.

"Okay."

Curse his traitorous mouth. This was a risky move, trying for a relationship with Kudo Shinichi.

Kaito knew he was going to regret it.

* * *

_extra _

"Hmm, unngh, _oh god, Kaito! _" Shinichi tugged harder at his boyfriend's hair, impatient.

Kaito huffed a breathless laugh. "You owe me a blow job, Meitantei, for leaving me back then at the club."

"Yeah – I kn – ahhh!" Shinichi let out another moan as Kato bobbed his head down on Shinichi's cock, taking him in and swallowing around him, creating a delicious suction.

"You so owe me one," Kaito murmured, "and I'm going to take my time with you now."

"Haaa…so this…this is revenge?"

Kaito refrained from replying, getting down to task.

Half hour later, they laid on the bed, cuddling together, when Shinichi spoke up. "Or we could skip second base and go right to third."

Kaito smiled sleepily, "Hmm…sounds good."

Shinichi smirked into Kaito's neck, nipping lightly at the skin there. "Yeah?" He let a hand travel down the magician's back, resting it just above his ass, "Like right now?"

"What?" Kaito cracked an eye open, "Now? Give me a break, Meitantei! I won't even be able to get it up now!"

Shinichi snorted softly, "Want to put that to the test?"

"Oh my god, you're a horny piece of shit," Kaito laughed as Shinichi rolled over him, pressing open mouthed kisses on his jaw. Kaito craned his neck, exposing more skin for Shinichi to mark, feeling his boyfriend's cock jump to life. "How can you get hard so fast? And you're the demisexual between us."

"Exactly," Shinichi said, slipping a thigh between Kaito's, "I never claimed to be asexual."

Kaito laughed. "Aren't I glad for that?"

_The risk was worth it. _

* * *

**.**

**AN: **I was kinda hesitant to post it here at first, because ffnet has too much history of mature fics getting reported, but eh, giving it a go. Do let m eknow what you think of it!

REVIEW!


End file.
